


I Pray For Your Happiness

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Bad Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea of this story was from Red-sama (akashi_fan on IG) ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Pray For Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story was from Red-sama (akashi_fan on IG) ^^

Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya have been dating for long. They planned on a date at Christmas Eve. They promised to met at cafe.

Tetsuya came first. He sat in their usual place, near the window facing the road. Seijuurou came 15 minutes later. He saw Tetsuya from across the street. He smiled and rushed to him. Because of the excitement, he didn't saw the red traffic light that he shouldn't breakthrough. From the right side of him came a full speed car.

Seijuurou believed he couldn't avoid the car. He thought he would get into an accident. But he was wrong. Just before the car hit him, a girl suddenly pushed him aside.

The one who got hit by the car was the girl. Seijuurou realized that she was an old acquaintance.

Tetsuya saw it all. He came rushing to Seijuurou. They called ambulance and brought the girl to hospital.

The girl was on critical condition. Doctor said even if she survived, she would be in disabled condition. Her parents demanded responsibility from Seijuurou. Seijuurou felt guilty, and being a gentleman he is, of course he would take responsibility. Seijuurou promised the girl's parents he would be at her side as long as she's alive.

Seijuurou told Tetsuya all of those. Tetsuya only gave him smile, a wry smile.

"I understand. But Sei, may I have 2 requests from you?"

"Anything, Tetsuya."

"First, would you spend this Christmas with me? Second, I'll be waiting for you in the shrine this upcoming New Year. If you choose me, come meet me there. If you choose her, don't come."

Seijuurou looked downward, sad expression on his face.

"Okay."

They spent Christmas night together. They went to Tetsuya's home while holding hands. Seijuurou decided to stay the night. At Tetsuya's room, they kissed and hugged each other to sleep. In the morning, Seijuurou kissed Tetsuya on the forehead and told him he loved him, always. Then he got back home to Kyouto.

They didn't meet after that. There was no call either.

When the New Year came, Tetsuya waited for Seijuurou at the shrine. He waited from morning till evening, even until the New Year's almost end.

Seijuurou didn't come. Tetsuya knew. He knew it all along. He's his Seijuurou after all. He knew his Seijuurou way too well. But he couldn't help but hoping Seijuurou would choose him, even though that would never happen. Seijuurou was always kind and responsible. That's the very reason Tetsuya fell for him.

That night, Tetsuya prayed for Seijuurou's happiness. Then he went back home and came straight to his room. He threw himself onto the bed. Seijuurou's lingering smell was still there. A tear flew down his cheek. The next things he knew, he already sobbed.


End file.
